Technical Field
The technology disclosed herein relates to a lens barrel that supports an optical system.
Background Information
There are known lens barrels that support an optical system with which the focal distance can be varied. For example, the lens barrel disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-219304 comprises a first moving cam ring in which a cam groove is formed, and a first group lens barrel that supports a first lens group. The first group lens barrel has a follower pin that engages in the cam groove. With this lens barrel, the first moving cam ring and the first group lens barrel allow the first lens group to be moved in the optical axis direction with respect to the first moving cam ring.
With this type of lens barrel, two frames are linked by bayonet coupling, for example. When the two frames move relative to each other in the optical axis direction, there is the risk that this bayonet-coupled portion will hinder the movement of the frames. If the bayonet-coupled portion hinders the movement of the frames, the relative movement distance of the two frames in the optical axis direction may not be sufficient, and there is also the possibility that the lens barrel will be bulkier.
It is an object of the technology disclosed herein to provide a lens barrel that can be made more compact.